This is my promise, baby brother!
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Thanks to a spell Wyatt watched Chris in the past and a promise is made. I'm not good at summar. Better story inside! Read to see.


This is just a fiction that came to my mind last week

This is just a fiction that came to my mind last week!! Wyatt and Chris do not belong to me….and that's a pity!! Don't be too hard on me, this is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother language, so sorry for the mistakes!!

This is my promise, baby brother!!

Christopher.

This was the only thing in his mind.

Chris, his own brother had dared to betray him. Not only he didn't follow in his footsteps, but he also had the nerve to form a resistance against him, Wyatt, the Twice Blessed, the only member alive of their family.

And if that wasn't enough he decided to go back in time to…what did Chris say?...oh yeah…to save him from turning evil. Didn't he understand that there was nothing that "turned" him? All this stuff about Good VS Evil…didn't Chris understand that all was about Power?

Wyatt still remembered the day he and his brothers had this conversation. The day his brother returned to the future, brought back by the assassin witch he loved. That day Wyatt killed her. He didn't mean to, it was only an accident. He knew that he had wounded his brother deeply, but he was disposed to do anything to have back at his side the only person he still cared about. But that same day Chris managed to escape again.

Now it was time for him to act. He was going to discover what exactly his little brother was doing in the past. Even though Wyatt couldn't count on the Book of Shadows, he could still rely in his power. He started thinking of a spell that could show him what was going on in 2004. He wasn't as skilled as Chris in writing spells, but he was the Twice Blessed after all.

Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Show me now that brother of mine

What's he doing in the past

Let me look at it at last

As soon as Wyatt finished chanting the spell, images started to appear in front of him, as if he was watching a movie.

_Chris was in the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows while little Wyatt was standing nearby in his playpen. Suddenly Chris heard a noise and looked around._

"_Okay__, let's get you out of here" He said to Wyatt starting to go near the baby, when all of a sudden __he was thrown across the room and ended slamming against a wall._

_Gideon appeared and started towards little Wyatt. Chris, trying to protect his brother, telekinetically threw Gideon across the room. The Elder looked at Chris and then at Wyatt, materializing, in the same time, an anthem in his right hand. Noticing this, Chris started to run to get Wyatt, but a swirl of violet orbs crossed his path. Gideon had, in fact, orbed in front of the young man and he stabbed him with the anthem._

_While falling down, the witch-whitelighter called for his father._

_Leo materialized near Chris and then looked up at Gideon, who was holding Wyatt in his arms._

"_It's for the best Leo" said the Elder before orbing away with the child._

_Leo looked at the empty pla__ce where just a minute before was Wyatt, but he was brought back to reality by a painful moan from his youngest son._

"_Chris" that was the only __sound that escaped Leo's lips as he stared helplessly at his injured son._

The scene turned black for a moment before changing back to show a room that Wyatt recognized as his parents' bedroom.

_Chris was __lying in the bed bleeding from the injury in his stomach._

_All of a sudden Leo burst in the room and went immediately to his son's side._

"_Hey" he said to Chris_

"_Hey" was the feeble response of his boy._

"_Just hold on okay? Hold on please! Don't give up!" desperately Leo tried to beg his son not to give up._

_Chris looked in the eyes of his father and with the last strength he had, he said "You either!" Then his breath became haggard. _

"_No, no, no, no, no" Leo continued repeating only this word as his son, his baby boy, the one he promised to bring home safely, was dying in his arms. _

_As soon as Chris stopped breathing Leo buried his face in his son's jacket and cried._

_After a few moments, Chris' body began to disappear in a swirl of white lights, until there was no evidence of his existence._

The scene turned black again, but this time it also disappeared.

Wyatt stood there devastated. He couldn't believe what he had just watched. He felt numb. No! This wasn't happening. His baby brother couldn't be dead!!

"No, this can't be…" he couldn't finish the sentence, because he sensed the return of his brother. Although something was wrong!

He quickly sensed his brother's whereabouts before orbing to him, not realizing that his orbs where no longer black, but blue.

The Twice Blessed materialized outside his parents' bedroom and then he rushed inside.

His baby brother was there, lying in the bed, dead.

Wyatt touched Chris' forehead and couldn't stop the tears from spilling.

"Noooooooooooo" with an anguished cry he fell to his knees and started cradling his little brother's body.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS"

23 years old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell bolted upright, wide awake, tears streaming down his face. The memory of his past self returning with a vengeance. The pain of his brother's death. The guilt for his brother's death.

"Chris" he whispered.

He stood up from the bed and went to his brother's room. Chris lay there, snuggled under the blanket, sound asleep. His cheeks flushed with the fever he had been having for the past few days. Wyatt walked over to the younger man and touched his forehead, like he did in his memory. It was warm. His brother was not dead, he was alive. Wyatt didn't loose him.

The older brother looked at Chris with love and affection in his eyes. Stroking his brother's silky hair, Wyatt whispered to him

"I remember little brother! The sacrifice you made all those years ago to save me will not be forgotten. I will be forever grateful for what you did! You gave me another chance to be a brother to you, a BETTER brother to you! You will not be disappointed. I'll always be by your side and I'll always protect you from harm!! This is my promise to you. Sleep well, baby brother!!"

Wyatt bent down to kiss Chris' forehead before returning to his room, knowing that he was truly lucky to have a brother like Chris.

With his thought in mind Wyatt fell asleep ready for a new day with his cherished brother.

FINIS

Ok!! That's it! Thank you guys for reading this!! It just came to my mind during a lesson at the university!!

I hope you like it!! Please review!! Hugs and kisses


End file.
